


Hope Is a Waking Dream

by light_rises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse and Prospit, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Illustrated, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Sburb, Prospit, Smooch from one sibling to another (in a fairy tale-esque context), Some vaguely unsettling dream imagery, mentions of harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_rises/pseuds/light_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jade wakes on Prospit, she's sleepwalking.</p><p>She reaches that liminal space mid-step, foot lifting, then going down, down - it's the slow fall that startles most people awake, back into their dark soft beds. This time something snaps (sssnap snap <b><i>SNAP</i></b>) and <i>she</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>snaps,</p>
  <p>in the other direction, through to sunlight and the edge of a staircase landing.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Is a Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MopBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopBot/gifts).



> Dreams, and the matter of them coming true! An awesome topic that served as a framing device for our kids chattering away a lot, apparently. :D; This was a lot of fun to work on and I hope you enjoy!!!

The first time Jade wakes on Prospit, she's sleepwalking.

She reaches that liminal space mid-step, foot lifting, then going down, down - it's the slow fall that startles most people awake, back into their dark soft beds. This time something snaps (sssnap snap **_SNAP_** ) and _she_

 

snaps,

in the other direction, through to sunlight and the edge of a staircase landing.

Jade blinks, waits for the light to stop screaming past her eyelashes; dithers just a moment before pulling her foot back. Looks around the room she's in. Her heart flutters like a small bird, but the certainty settles right alongside it that this place is like home.

_Is_ home. Pffft jeez, how silly! See, there's all her toys, piled up and fuzzy and inviting, not a tentacle or Chap-ly whisker out of place. Her rifles wink from the corner, past the shafts gilding her geraniums (she wants to add orchids there soon... they're harder to care for but she is up to it, and they are so pretty!). The Wardrobifier squats in lavender shade, which is(n't?) the natural hue for this room - hm. Well.

Jade steps toward one of the walls, to trace a finger over the scrolls and whorls and floral patterns stretched over it. Her cheeks bunch with a grin. It's all perfect, and hers. What else matters, really?

The word "explore" pricks up like dog's ears in the back of her head. Of course! The best way to start is to get a lay of the land, and Jade implicitly - no, _just_ knows - her room is at a perfect vantage point.

She chooses the window over her bed; she wants to kneel on something soft and preassembled, since she might be sitting there for a while and shifting plush-piles can be a nuisance. Half-giddy, she clambers up, minds the left side of the bed (she feels half-squished and can't get comfortable there for some reason) leans forward to look out -

 

\- lightning streaks past, rakes her eyes, topples her back. The afterimage burns maroon and achey like a welt she can't scrub away with enough blinking, and Jade knows it's dark again anyway. The wind looms against her windows in the pitch black, swells and retreats as the light crackles in and out with softer tones. She can comfortably lay spreadeagled again.

She starts to cry. Bec warps in and curls around her before she's started going snotty, and because he is a dog he licks it all without thinking a thing of it, tears and mucus and pinched-shut eyes.

(Later on, Jade will learn to keep the tears at bay. For now she buries them into the nape of Bec's neck, runs her fingers along spine and fur and radio-static, and reminds herself that she's at home.)

 

\--

 

Prospit doesn't mean anything to John, except for the inscrutible gold it bleeds into the fringes of his dreams.

Well... "dreams" is a pretty neutral way to put it! But he prefers to wipe away the weird clawing fuzz of unease along with the sleep from his eyes. The waking world has too much going for it for him to worry about the fakey-fake nonsense his brain dredges up.

There's one night he snaps awake, from one of those dreams where you fall. He's still sleep-steeped enough to wonder if he'll drop through the void again if he breathes wrong, and he presses a small hand to his heart. It's gone bird-like and frantic, but knowing it's there helps to ground him.

There's a storm out, pitching a riot of rain and tree branches against John's window. Pffft, well no wonder! It's a little embarrassing - he isn't fucking five, sheesh - but awful weather creeping into your dreams like a brain bandit IS a pretty classic scenario. Besides, it's better than wondering if...

... Is his dad up? It seems pretty wicked out there, so maybe it spooked him awake too. In the interest of "there's only one way to find out", John rolls out of bed and pads into the hallway.

He spies a fedoraless Dad standing outside That One Room, pajamas crisp and pinstriped, and John lets off a relieved eyeroll because _of course_. Seconds tick by before he realizes Dad is speaking to him.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you would prefer we ride this storm out together." Dad manages this without his SHOUTspeak, which John considers an especial accomplishment under the circumstances. He likewise considers the offer.

The wind leans into one side of the house, intent and not at all scary, nope. John opens his mouth to say... nothing. What. The hell? Did the fucking wind sweep his voice up?? Ughh he hates losing his words.

Maybe Dad picks up on this, because his head tilts and he offers a big square hand, palm out. John reaches up to take it, a bit shyly, a lot gratefully. They head downstairs from there.

Dad zones in on a _Star Trek: TOS_ marathon without even checking the TV guide because for whatever reason he is a wizard at this shit, and they settle on the couch for the long haul. John suspects his dad likes this show better than him, but it is familiar and nostalgic, and ergo nice for this sort of thing. Not to mention John knows at _least_ 30 of these episodes by heart, so he probably has no place to talk.

It happens to be one of those and John is silently mouthing the dialogue along with the cast, and it's all rote enough that his mind wanders... hmm.

 

 

In movies and such, dreams tend to mean things. Visions of the future, mirrors of your personal issues ( _erghhh_ ), windows into a WHOLE OTHER PLANE OF EXISTENCE... that might be the coolest one, John thinks. Or the worst, if you're prone to night terrors. Too bad (good??) this is all phoney-baloney outside of fiction. Except maybe the personal issues thing ( _erggHHHH_ ).

... Though. It's hard not to wonder, when even nightmares show glimmers of promise, of something. More. And maybe-possibly the opposite of terrible?

Hmm.

(John doesn't remember falling asleep, but he wakes up in his bed a few hours later, owlish because it's only 6 am but up for the count anyway. He boots his computer and is greeted with a Pesterchum contact request, timestamped 03:14 PST.

He squints at the chumhandle, and - still not quite awake, feeling something slip unknotted in his chest - he mumbles, "Shit, I think it's that really nice furry spriter from Neo Pets," before clicking "Accept".)

 

\--

 

The second time Jade wakes on Prospit, it's a flurry of activity and new faces and information and nearly suffocating _delight_.

Here, she is a princess. A hero-to-be. Her kingdom is a gold-bright city planet and she lives on its moon. There's a populace (non-human, pearlescent carapaced folk with bright black eyes). There's a queen and a king, and a looming war on the horizon.

She is also not the only human here.

Jade finds out that last thing herself, at least halfway so. She's touring the royal rose garden alongside the Queen, who is tall and prettily dressed and thrumming with the eminence a good queen should have. Jade might have kept her attention pinned thereupon - she is just so kind and elegant!! - if the clouds didn't start turning funny.

 

 

Images bloom across some of them like screens switched to life, and Jade steps away to watch. Each shows its own story, panning across locales or fix-focusing on small furtive details, or doing something in between. Some are easy to recognize: one of the little coves on Jade's island, her non-Prospit home; places she's only seen in documentaries and books and photos that brim with a life of their own here (TokyoBangkokCairoCapeCanaveralEasterIslandAntananarivo). Others she can scarcely decipher, but that's okay. She has time to learn them all.

Then she sees them. Not quite in succession, but close enough to catch her attention. Three children, about her own age. One of them looks more like her than the others, but they all pluck in Jade's chest with the same resonance, like guitar strings she never knew had been there all along.

She runs back to the Queen's side, tugs at her skirt, forgetting notions of decorum for a moment. The Queen forgets them too and immediately kneels to eye level. Jade gushes words and bright six-year old enthusiasm about the clouds, about the children they showed her.

When she's done, the Queen's eyes smile bigger than Jade has ever seen them do, and she lifts a long hand towards the sky. She tells Jade in that way the carapacians do (with few words and many gestures, which is almost a relief to Jade because sometimes words _are_ too much) that those clouds tell prophecies, that those children are royalty too. Two of them live in the Dark Kingdom, but are nevertheless destined to serve Prospit. One of them - she points to the other moon tower, the one mirroring Jade's - lives right here.

They are all asleep, just like Jade was. And they need to wake up.

  

\--

 

If you were to ask Rose about dreams and happen to catch her at the right intersection of subject matter - say, a dream _er_ of particular interest - she could talk a long game about them. You might see her fervor even less thinly veiled as The Clinical, The Oblique. There's little else more fun than trying to extract meaning from the sticky-taut crevices of other people's neuroses, after all.

She would likewise tell you just as little about her own dreams. Not for a lack of them, but more like -

\- like. Actually, waking up from a goddamn _nap_ bleary-eyed and with her heart in her throat? Yeah. Kiiind of a different thing, when not observed at a distance.

This time she's up at the not quite ungodly hour of 10:37 pm. Well, "ungodly" in the relative sense. Rose is aware most third-graders aren't afforded that lackadaisical bit of luxury, curfew-wise. But there's still school tomorrow, thunder is booming somewhere in the distance, and for all her bed's creature comfort cucoon of Egyptian Cotton and goose-down feathers there's no way she's going back to sleep any time soon.

... Maybe she should take Jade up on that dreamlog after all.

Throwing one of the bedsheets over her shoulders, Rose shrugs off the rest of them. She considers using one of the notebooks stowed under her bed before deciding, you know what, fuck it, she's typing this up. She won't have to switch on the lights AND she can better dispose of the evidence later, if she wants. The perfect crime.

Between waking her laptop, logging in, letting Office perform its overlong song-and-dance before bringing up a blank Word doc, Rose comes close to losing her nerve. Okay, no. It's fine. Jade had suggested writing down the dream as if it were someone else's, as a way to provide distance from it. Seems worth the shot, at least. And who is Rose to disappoint this new and chirpy yet mysteriously point-on acquaintance ~~(who _didn't_ decide to block her after one unspeakably disastrous first impression, natch)~~?

 

 

For maximum Distance Effect, Rose tries to keep her prose spare:

 

She started this one in a tunnel. A familiar setting. A recurring dream with an on-going rotation of ludicrous setpieces, perhaps? Since this time it was pitch black, though that's often the case. Dark and wet. Slick walls. The proverbial (not so... ?) light at the far far end of it was there too. Shoes squelched under Client's feet, kept sucking and squishing out fluids as she trudged onward. Metaphor for the birth canal??? Subsconcious could have stood to be more creative, but whatever. Sounds like new beginnings may be afoot. Client wishes in retrospect that this call to rebirth hadn't been so damn literal in its analogue. Ew.

Things get... murky from there. Tunnel walls stayed slick but gained their. Own sort of squish. They went rubbery. Seemed to breathe, softly, just in the peripheral of Client's eye. Floor lost substance in similar fashion. At a snail's pace though. Not quite like quicksand. More akin to a very slow fall through something that once possessed the consistency of tapioca, now dissolved into an arcane marshmallow JetPuff. In short, the floor was definitely not lava and Client continues to feel cheated.

In the midst of non-lava floors: voices. Primordial distortions thereof, really. Client likens them to clicks, chittering, almost-voices scraping themselves raw in the name of pitching headfirst into the uncanny valley. Would have been fine if they hadn't also been so. Tangible. Whispering as much in her head as without it. No room to think, even within the dubious convolutions of dream logic. At this point the walls decided to constrict. Swell. (No pun intended)

Rebirth analogy remains... distressingly viable. Wow. Dreamlogger notes for further data point interest that the light from earlier never faded. Client lost sight of it for a while, but it otherwise lingered. She suggests it might have been moving closer, in fact, even when forward progress seemed to have staggered to a halk;gd3KEkd

 

It's three seconds before Rose realizes it's Pesterchum chirping bloody murder at her. What the hell? All of her contacts know how late it would be for -

Unless,

Wait.

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] has sent tentacleTherapist [TT] a contact request! --

A- _HA_.

On the bright side, Rose was half-expecting this. Time to drop both shoes at once on this poor sod.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] has accepted ghostyTrickster [GT]'s contact request! --  
\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

GT: oh, hi!! :D   
TT: In the interest of fairness, let me stop you there.  
TT: For an array of reasons, most of which I'll spare you the laborious details thereupon, but you may consider the short-term benefit thusly:  
TT: I hate to see such a pleasant little ":D" put to waste, and so should you.   
GT: whoa, uh   
TT: You found me through Jade, didn't you.   
GT: well...  
GT: yes.   
TT: And if I don't miss my guess, your name is John.   
GT: also yes!  
GT: ha ha man, you are kind of ahead of the curb with the pleasantries here.   
TT: I wouldn't read too much into it.  
TT: Though I'll admit to a certain degree of surprise at the fact that you have yet to call *me* by name.  
TT: I mean, unless that tidbit didn't get passed down the grapevine... ?   
GT: oh, uh. no, i do know it!  
GT: i just thought it might be a little weird to spring it on you unawares? especially since you were nice enough to accept my contact request, and i did not know that YOU knew about me...  
TT: ...  
GT: buuut since we seem to be on the same page after all:  
GT: hi rose, i am john!! it's nice to finally meet you.  
TT: ... Hi John.  
GT: :D  
GT: (ok, i have used TWO smilies. surely now that they exist in the multitudes they cannot possibly be considered a waste.)  
TT: (I think that math might be a little fuzzy.)  
GT: (not when it comes to happiness, rose.)  
GT: (see, happiness trumps every dumb restriction math and the like try to place on it.)  
TT: (Well then,)  
TT: (Color me fucking schooled.)  
GT: (hehehe)  
TT: *deparenthesizes* Though I'm also curious...  
GT: yes?  
TT: Why contact me now?  
GT: uhhh... why not?  
TT: Do you know which timezone I'm in?  
GT: sure! you are on the east coa  
GT: st  
GT:  
GT:  
GT: oh SHIT.  
TT: :o  
GT: aggghhhhhghghhhhh  
GT: i didn't even think of that!!!! i'm so sorry rose.  
TT: No offense taken. That was pretty much my guess on the matter.  
GT: >_<  
TT: For what it's worth - since I can't claim to know much about you - I was almost immediately struck with the certainty that you weren't the product of someone's misguided attempt at laissez faire child-rearing.  
GT: i'm... not sure what you're driving at there, but i think i agree.  
TT: That's a safe bet. :)  
GT: aww hehe.  
TT: ?  
GT: you smiled!  
TT: Oh.  
TT: I suppose I did.  
GT: yesss. this is good.  
GT: progress is being achieved.  
TT: Progress? In what, exactly?  
TT: The vaunted yet nebulously defined "friend tiers"?  
GT: sure!  
GT: i mean, if you want.  
GT: i dunno, we just met and all, but i feel like it would be pretty cool if we could keep getting to know each other.  
TT: ...  
TT: Hmmm.  
GT: hmmm?  
TT: I guess... I'm just mulling this over.  
TT: And veering towards the conclusion that continuing our correspondence might not be of mutual benefit, at least in the long run.  
GT: what makes you say that?  
TT: Don't you think (if I may crudely c/p from upthread) that being constantly bombarded with the following:  
TT: TT: For what it's worth - since I can't claim to know much about you - I was almost immediately struck with the certainty that you weren't the product of someone's misguided attempt at laissez faire child-rearing.  
TT: Would start to get  
TT: Well,  
TT: Exhausting, after a while?  
GT: /shrug!  
GT: i mean, i guess people saying obtuse things can be annoying on occasion, but i don't really mind it much?  
GT: and besides, it is PERFECT for enhancing my gambit once i reveal that i can type in binary without using a converter.  
TT: I suppose that's fair eno  
TT: Wait, what?  
GT: 01101001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 00111011 00101001  
GT: which i guess is now!  
GT: (hehehehehehehehehehehehe)  
TT:   
TT: *raises eyebrow*  
GT: /leans forward  
TT: ... I'm loathe to give too much credit, considering you're not able to prove your verisimilitude any more than I can *dis*prove it.  
TT: That said,  
TT: Well played.  
GT: thank you.  
TT: You're welcome.  
GT: but ok, all of that nonsense aside...  
GT: i dunno, you seem interesting and fun to talk to, and jade thinks pretty highly of you.  
TT: Wait. She does?  
GT: yeah!  
TT: I,  
TT:  
TT: Huh.  
GT: also, to be honest...  
GT: i think it says a lot about you, that you were more worried about me feeling left out than not having another super smart human dictionary to talk to.  
TT: ...  
GT: ... anyway...  
GT: since it is late for you and all, i could leave you alone if you'd like.  
TT: Actually,  
TT: I'm pretty much resigned to burning the midnight oil at this point.  
GT: oh?  
TT: And as it turns out, I don't find myself adverse to having some company in the meantime.  
GT: oh!!  
GT: well, sure then! i am definitely your man for that.  
TT: Provided, of course, said man has finished his homework for the night.  
GT:  
GT: god fucking DAMMIT.  
TT: :)

(Rose doesn't make it to midnight, but she thinks it says something that she wakes up feeling a little bad for falling asleep on her new stranger-acquiantance. She shoots him a note before closing Pesterchum.

The dreamlog is saved and tucked into a folder before Rose loses the will to not pitch it into the Recycle Bin.)

\--

 

The third time Jade wakes on Prospit, she gets to pay one of the children a visit.

The clouds were nice enough to give her his name: John. It's to her understanding there are a lot of Johns in the waking world, but only one in all of the Incipisphere. And he lives in the moon tower right next to hers!! Or at least practically so, given a short dream flight.

It's exhilarating at first, touching down through his window, into a room she's already glimpsed snippets of, in a sneaky funhouse mirror sort of way. And seeing another human being, living and breathing and _right there_ , the first one ever since Grandpa...

The more Jade takes in, the more her heart sinks.

She had been warned that John was caught in troubled sleep, but it's still another thing to see him pinched up in it for herself. It looks like it's all his dreaming self can do to not toss and turn outright.

The few, trembly scrawls she spies above his bed don't help matters. She doesn't even have to ask if he drew them, nor whether they're destined to be joined by a host of others as time ticks by. She is already so sad.

Taking a seat at his bedside, Jade rests a tentative hand near one of his, tries at a wan smile. There's other things to consider, aside from what she would change if she could. Like the ways they're alike - same unruly thatches of hair, same freckle-dusted skin, deep brown to almost the exact hue. And glasses!! She knew to expect it, at least in the general, but prophecy clouds are no substitute for the real thing.

... Hmm. She knows the Queen said waking up is ultimately up to John, just like it was for her. But it still felt like a happy accident, snapping awake here, and this place IS a lot like a fairy tale kingdom...

Jade knows her fairy tales well enough to think a kiss worth the shot. She _is_ a princess, and he a prince, after all.

She does it quickly, because she's never done this before and come to think of it she feels weird about kissing someone who's not even awake for it?? She mumbles two apologies and thinks three more at John as she delivers the peck to his lips,

then sighs.

Nothing. It's just as well, probably. When he is ready to wake up, he will. And he will!!! If Jade looks long enough the clouds might even hint at when. 

More importantly, he won't have to be alone for it. Remembering that will make it easier to wait, she thinks.

Brushing soft knuckles against John's, Jade looks out his window and waits for the other children to shift back into view.

  

\--

  

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has accepted gardenGnostic [GG]'s contact request! --  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--

TG: wow ok there you are  
TG: glad to have you back  
TG: im realizing thats a lame opening all things considered but you gotta understand we were getting ready to cosign you to like  
TG: the annuals of kids lost to incredibly shit trolls slash sad fucking excuses for human beings  
TG: just another stat  
TG: struck down in her prime  
TG: about to hit the big leagues in neopets spritedom after literal years of blood sweat and tears  
TG: and intricate furry pixel art  
TG: wait i forget is pixel art at neopets even like  
TG: a thing  
TG: outside of commission work i mean  
TG: shit im rusty on this so you know what nvm  
TG: the point is i was going to erect a memorial on my blog so fucking redonkulous and broken by johns shit coding it would break an unprecedented amount of browsers  
TG: all in your honor  
TG: rip jade harley we hardly knew ye  
TG: also rip the last dredges of humanity still clinging to internet explorer for whatever reason  
TG: actually i think most of it is major corporations death-gripping ie on account of it costing ACTUAL FUCKING MONEY to conform their draconian as shit web apps to modern browsing standards  
TG: fucking figures  
TG: yeah wanna be pulled back onto the ss obsolesence fine you got it pal  
TG: but im taking you with me  
TG: me and my shitty web memorial to a dead friend whos actually doing just fine so this is all an elaborately fanciful moot point anyway  
TG: so  
TG: yknow  
TG: before i forget theres something else i came here to yell at you about but it wont do either of us much good if youre not actually  
TG: here here  
TG: so ill just hang til youre on  
TG: no worries no hurries  
GG: omggggggg daaaaaaaaaaave  
TG: whoa shes here!  
TG: all elongated vowels and everything  
GG: >:P!!!!!!  
GG: in answer to your not-question btw it is in fact very VERY good to be back  
GG: i really missed you guys!!! <333 ughhh i cant wait until rose and john are on too...  
TG: haha  
GG: but ok you mentioned a thing you needed to yell at me about!  
GG: what is it :O  
TG: well hey hold on first things first  
TG: are you like  
TG: yknow  
GG: :?  
TG: doing alright?  
TG: because you were incommunicado for a few weeks there and well  
TG: its hard not to worry when your best girls not even throwing off smoke signals  
TG: "when is our jade gonna return from the war" basically  
GG: eheh awwwww :)  
GG: noooo you have nothing to worry about, i am doing just fine!!!!  
GG: i just needed to keep a low profile for.... longer than anticipated <_<  
GG: im so sorry it made you guys fret so much though  
TG: nah its cool  
TG: i mean im cool with it  
TG: john im p sure will be the most chill i mean  
TG: thats just how he rolls  
TG: "jade i was so worried but i'm too glad you're ok to care!!! now who's going to livestream 'the room' tonight, you or dave?"  
GG: ommf g  
TG: now rose  
TG: i figure shell put on a show  
TG: "Jade, this was an incredibly trying time for us and I wish you had been a bit more communicative."  
TG: but on the sly shes barraging your inbox with all the gajillion fic updates and new story alerts you missed while taking your internet sabbatical  
TG: "Please enjoy these mutually-appreciated slash offerings as both a token of my gratitude and amends for always feeling the need to act like such a hardass."  
GG: dave.....  
GG: that............ . . is a really terrible rose impression :\  
TG: look i swear im susually up for better  
TG: *usually  
TG: im really tired cut a guy some slack  
GG: aw  
GG: wellll in that case...... i will consider it fair enough! :)  
TG: sweet  
GG: the point is!!!! we have understanding friends who care about us very much and thats all there really is to say on the matter  
TG: co-fucking-signed  
GG: B)))))b  
TG: ....... heh  
TG: speaking of  
TG: i guess we can consider that a suitable segue into the thing  
GG: :O!!!  
GG: do you mean to say......  
GG: the yelling thing?  
TG: yes  
GG: !!!:O!!!!!  
TG: to wit:  
TG: how  
TG: fucking ****dare**** you  
GG: !!!8O!!!!!  
TG: get me wrapped up in such a twisted friendship web  
GG: oh pfFFFFFF  
TG: yeah sure laugh it up NOW  
TG: laugh until were renting shitty apartments together  
TG: followed promptly by shitty houses  
TG: up til were old enough to join one of those 55+ senior communities  
TG: well be known as that one fucked up family unit who laugh too loud play too hard and couldnt give less of a shit if they tried  
TG: and boy howdy do we try  
TG: no really its a miracle they havent kicked us out yet wtf happened there  
GG: PFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!  
TG: see like i said keep going with that  
GG: dave, that is all...  
GG: both VERY silly and very very sweet :') <3  
GG: and tbh  
GG: i am kind of hoping youre right!  
TG: hey im not betting against it  
TG: worst comes to worst never forget  
TG: "jade harley: friendship wizard extraordinar"  
TG: *extradinnre  
TG: fuck you know what i mean  
GG: *.* my goodness  
TG: does rose know about that btw  
GG: what, the friendship wizard thing?  
TG: yeah  
GG: haha i dont think so!!!  
TG: well good  
TG: or bad i guess  
TG: depending how on you are wrt rose swooning deep and immutably into your arms  
GG: oooooOOoo  
GG: ........ actually.....  
GG: i think i would be pretty "on" in fact!  
TG: well fucking hey  
TG: who am i to stand in the way of true love  
GG: ^___^  
GG: you and john BOTH get to be best man at our wedding because that is only fair!!  
TG: no complaints here  
TG: john catches the bouquet though  
TG: goes on to marry liv tylers age-appropriate daughter  
TG: as is and has been his god-given right since time immemorial  
GG: haha yessssss  
GG: ok BUT! we are all still rooming together in this scenario, right?  
TG: of fucking course we are  
TG: didnt the squiddles teach you anything jade  
GG: AH yes....  
GG: "friendship is paramount" U_U  
TG: theeere it is  
GG: :)))))  
GG: ... anyway.....  
GG: if im reading my timezones right, shouldnt a certain mister consider maybe...  
GG: heading to bed? ;p  
TG: ah  
TG: yeah  
TG: guess i should mosey  
TG: go get cozy  
TG: lets pretend for both our sakes that was legitimately clever alright  
GG: hehe sure thing  
GG: ..........  
GG: ..... and hey  
TG: yeah  
GG: as a bit of a tip......  
GG: i know its been especially hard lately, but dont worry!!!  
GG: i can personally guarantee those nightmares will become a thing of the past VERY soon ;)  
TG: wait wah  
TG: *what  
GG: ;))) <33333333333333!!!!  
GG: ttyl!!!!!!!!!  
TG: wait now wait wait WIAT hold your fucikng horses harley  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is now an idle chum! --  
TG: go dfukcin dammiT

\--

 

Jade finds out the other children's names on the fourth day: Rose and Dave.

As Derse royals, they live too far and too perilous for a princess like her, at least at this juncture. In the waking world all three of them live an ocean away, scattered across the U.S. mainland.

Jade can't tell which is worse.

She thinks, though. She thinks and watches the clouds, plans to scrutinize them until her eyes strain and scream for relief, if need be.

Jade is going to meet them all, and she can't dream of anything that would stop her.

  

\--

  

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] has accepted gardenGnostic [GG]'s contact request! --  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] \--

GG: hi my name is jade!!!!   
GT: hi jade, i am john!   
GG: IM SO GLAD TO FINALLY MEET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
GT:   
GT: ha ha, what?   
GG: ...  
GG: .......... :D;;

**Author's Note:**

> If you suspect some of those final lines look familiar, [this good ol' flash](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004526) will prove you right. ;]


End file.
